


Lean On Me

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Injury, Owen's bike is an ass, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen goes out in the wilds with the raptors and comes off his bike. Alone and injured, out of cell service and he's broken his radio. His only support, four wild predators. But Owen is the alpha, and there are pack dynamics at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> The bike Owen rides appears to be entirely unsuited to the terrain, this just popped into my head at random.

He’s not even sure how it happened, one minute he’s pacing the girls on his bike, the next the bike is sliding sideways and the wheels are skidding out from under him and as he’s going down he hears a sharp crack, and pain just blinds him.

He comes round and realizes that he is flat on his back, and his bike is pinning his injured leg into the ground.

And he’s prey.

He’s their alpha, but he’s down and injured and now he’s prey.

Owen Grady is pretty certain he has never been so bloody scared in his whole life.

He flings an arm over his face, hiding his eyes in the crook of his elbow because he’s hurting like hell and he really doesn’t want to see the moment of his own death. He would rather it crept up to him on stealthy claws.

It’s like he can feel the air change around him. He expects acute and devastating pain, but it doesn’t come.

He moves his arm.

They’re surrounding him, Blue and Echo are making soft little chirruping noises and Blue is nudging his heavy bike with her nose.

Owen holds his breath, one because it hurts like fuck, and two because he can’t believe this is happening. 

His velociraptors are pushing the bike off his pinned leg. The pain is excruciating, but they snuffle and snort and manage to push the machine back so that his leg is free, and from somewhere Owen finds the strength to hold the pain back.

The bike flops on its other side in the dirt and very gingerly, Owen sits up.

There’s blood on his jeans, his knee feels hot and tight and he can tell just by looking that he is in bad trouble. He has no medical supplies, his radio is busted from where he fell on it, and he knows there is no cell reception where he is.

There’s one option, and Owen hates that option but really he’s got no choice. He’s got to get to his feet and walk.

Bizarrely he remembers reading an article about Alan Grant, where the man and his jeep had fallen into a ravine, alone, and with no supplies, the paleontologist had walked back to his camp despite a severely injured leg. It had taken him two days.

If Grant could do it, so could Owen Grady.

He moved in an attempt to get up, which was when Blue moved in closer. Owen paused, wary, she was crouched, but this was not an attack crouch with her forearms spread wide, tentatively he reached out a hand, sliding it around her neck, Blue pressed right up against him, and he realized that she wanted him to lean on her.

She could kill him at any moment, but this beautiful, deadly predator was helping him.

It was slow, and agonizing, there was something really wrong with his knee, bearing any weight on his leg was incredibly painful, but he had to keep moving. He was out of communication, but he doubted anyone would really be worried for hours.

He was leaning on Blue. She was leaning into him, supporting him. Maybe he could do this.

He took a step, and nearly crumpled to the ground at the pain that shot through his leg. Eased his arm more firmly over Blue, and found the courage to take another step.

[][][][][]

They’re concerned, of course, they are concerned. Claire is using the corporate They, because really Owen Grady is far too much, and if he hadn’t taken that stupid bike out into woods to play with his raptor buddies he wouldn’t now be overdue, and three of his buddies wouldn’t be lingering in their cage, having come home by themselves HOURS before.

So she’s out there, in the mud, next to the raptor pens, asking Barry for probably the twentieth time where he thinks Owen went, when it happens.

It’s jaw dropping, and bizarre and the sheer enormity of it causes Claire to stand there, mouthing like a stranded goldfish.

Owen limps very slowly past them all, and Blue finally leaves her Alpha’s side and re-enters the pen.

A random corner of Barry’s brain finds a second to thank god that Victor Hoskins is not here to see this, because then Victor Hoskins, already impossible, will be entirely out of control over what he believes the raptors can do. Will do.

But Owen’s standing there, and looking at him, Barry realizes he’s upright through sheer force of will, and he cannot let the raptors see him fall. So Barry gets under Owen’s arm, and supports him out of sight of the animals, feeling the trembling and strain in every inch of Owen’s body.

Miss Dearing clearly isn’t taking her cues from Owen’s obvious physical condition, she strides after them, informing Owen that his actions were foolish and irresponsible.

Owen half-turns back to face her, before he can utter a word in his own defence his eyes roll up in his head, and he collapses at her feet.

Claire’s left standing there, looking down at him, with nowhere to go, and the vaguest feeling that board shorts in Central America actually do make sense, which just irritates her because… Then she’s crouching down, helping Barry position Owen so that they can take a look at his leg.

It’s a badly twisted knee, a couple of torn ligaments, and after a couple of days of bed rest in the island infirmary, Owen gets a brace, and a pair of crutches, and he limps around all pale, and heroic and interesting, and Claire cannot decide if she wants to hit him or smother him with tea and sympathy.

She would be happy to never see him again, because she’s been wrong-footed twice, but unfortunately Mr Masrani has other plans.


End file.
